Niñera
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Sabía que necesitaba dinero para sus amados trajes de baño, pero, nunca se vio a él mismo siendo la niñera de un mocoso de 8 años de edad, todo sea por su amados trajes de baño.
1. Chapter 1

**Por fin publique esto 3/ ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sola la historia ;d**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

**"Niñera"**

_"Bien Haruka cálmate y respira"_ miro al mocoso que tenía frente a él, llevaba un short negro unos cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, unas botas que se usaban en días lluviosos de color negro con un dibujito de una orca en la bota del pie izquierdo, una camisa manga larga blanca con un parche de un gatito café en el costado derecho inferior de la misma y para rematar llevaba un lacito verde muy bien hecho en el cuello de la camisa, el de ojos azules lo observo con detenimiento, el pequeño niño de escasos 8 años apretó contra sí mismo el peluche de una orca que llevaba desde que llego, y es que desde el momento que su madre lo había dejado en esa casa el muchacho que se suponía debía cuidarlo no dejaba de verlo, se mordió algo inquieto sus labios a la vez que bajaba su mirada a sus botitas. Ya llevaba de pie siendo observado fijamente por aquel chico unos 15 minutos y a decir verdad se estaba cansando de estar de pie por lo que con algo de congoja hablo ―señor, ¿puedo sentarme?―el pequeño ojiverde siguió observando sus botas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, su voz apenas y fue un murmullo nervioso.

Nanase suspiro―si―no creyó que fuera necesario decir otra cosa, el de cabello castaño oliva alzo su mirada con una gran sonrisa mostrando los pequeños brackets de un colorido color verde.

―Muchas gracias señor―menciono el pequeño animado para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de la residencia Nanase, cuando subió sus pequeños piecitos quedaron colgando y animado se puso a jugar con su muñeco de felpa sin hacer mucho ruido, solo un pequeño murmullo junto con una que otra risa, y Nanase de alguna forma se sintió contento, por lo visto ese mocoso no sería un problema y podría ganar dinero de forma sencilla para comprar sus trajes de baño.

―Voy a tomar un baño, puedes ver la televisión― el pequeño de ojos verdes asintió mientras seguía jugando con su orca de peluche. Haruka se quedó dentro del baño por una hora, a decir verdad no duro mucho comparado a sus baños de siempre, todo por culpa de que no podía dejar mucho rato al mocoso. Salió del baño con tristeza, no quería dejar de estar en el agua, pero necesitaba el dinero para poder estar más tiempo con su amada, con el traje de baño puesto salió en dirección de la sala de estar donde había dejado al mocoso _"no sé cómo se llama"_ se alzó de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Cuando llego a la sala el mocoso seguía jugando con el extraño muñeco de felpa―espero que mami este bien, ¡ya quiero ver a mis hermanitos!―el menor movió el muñeco en forma de que pareciera que este asintiera―sí, si tienes razón Mako-chan―el menor se puso una manito en la boca intentando contener la risita que quería salir por esta―no seas tan malo Mako-chan, tal vez el señor tenga cara de amargado pero parece buena persona―Haruka alzo una ceja ante ese comentario―no Mako-chan, mami ya ha dicho que no hay que ser egoísta, entonces hasta que no venga el señor no comeremos galletas con chispas de chocolate, hay que compartir la felicidad para cosechar sonrisas―menciono el menor abrazando a su orca de peluche y recostándose contra el sillón de forma despreocupada, la pancita del menor sonó hambrienta―si lo se Mako-chan, yo también tengo hambre pero no podemos ser malos―regaño a su peluche a la vez que el mismo hacia un puchero.

El de ojos azules no pudo evitar pensar que ese niño era raro, tenía hambre, ni si quiera lo conocía y lo estaba esperando para compartir de sus galletas con él, por un momento se sintió mal por el pequeño estorbo, soltó un suspiro provocando que el menor descubriera su presencia y lo volteara a ver con una carita animada.

―Señor, mi mami me hizo galletas de chocolate―murmuro animado buscando en su bolsito en forma de gato animado, saco con una cara de éxtasis una cajita decorada―son estas, y lo estábamos esperando Mako-chan y yo―menciono animado abriendo la cajita y mostrando las galletas que tenían una apariencia realmente deliciosa, miro con algo de gracia como al menor le brillaron los ojos y miraba las galletas con adoración―mi mami las hizo de chispas de chocolate, porque el chocolate es mi favorito, sabe tan delicioso―el pequeño abrazo la caja contra sí mismo a la vez que un pequeño hilito de saliva descendía por la comisura de sus labios, se la limpio rápido con un sonrojo en el rostro, Haru sonrio levemente ante las acciones del menor―y nosotros queríamos saber, hu ¿quiere?―pregunto con un hilito de voz mientras miraba hacia abajo con vergüenza. Normalmente lo rechazaría, no le gustaban mucho las cosas dulces, pero la mirada y las acciones del de ojos verdes sirvieron para que aceptara.

―Sí, gracias―dijo con simpleza mientras tomaba una galleta y la llevaba a su boca, el pequeño lo miro fascinado y sonrió alegre llevándose unas galletas a la boca.

Otra galleta más, detrás de la otra, el pequeño lucia realmente contento solo por el hecho de comer esas cosas―que lástima se me olvido la leche―Haru escucho como el menor se quejaba después de buscar dentro del particular bolso aniñado, Nanase se puso de pie sin muchas ganas y se dirigió a la cocina buscando en su refrigerador, tomo un vaso y sirvió un poco del líquido blanquecino que quería el pequeño.

―Ten―al parecer el más pequeño no había caído en cuenta de su presencia porque pego un pequeño respingo producto de la sorpresa, el de ojos verdes lo miro con incredulidad y después con alegría al ver el vaso lleno de leche.

―¡Muchas gracias!―le agradeció animado tomando el vaso entre las pequeñas manitas, le dio un trago extasiado―mi mami dice que la leche me hará grande―menciono animado cuando despego el vaso de su boquita, Nanase solo asintió.

―¿A usted le gusta la leche señor?―pregunto con curiosidad el menor sentado en el piso llevándose otro galleta a la boca.

Haruka solo soltó un suspiro, estarse juntando con Nagisa no era bueno―no mucho―el menor pareció alarmado por eso.

―¡Pero así no crecerá!―Haru solo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, ese mocoso era muy raro y primero que todo su estatura estaba bien.

―Yo estoy bien, tú eres el enano―el de ojos verdes lo miro dolido.

―Ya vera señor, algún día seré más alto que usted porque yo si tomo leche―el otro hizo un puchero mientras le daba otro sorbo a su leche, el de ojos azules solo se lo quedo mirando con expresión aburrida _"en serio que este mocoso es infantil"_―no me mire así señor, no soy infantil, solo confió en lo que dice mami―declaro solemne mientras le daba otro trago al líquido blanquecino, Haru parpadeo confundido ¿Cómo demonios había sabido lo que había pensado?, El de ojos azules decidió no darle mucha importancia a eso. El niño soltó un suspiro alegre al comer todo―¿Dónde pongo esto?―pregunto con el vaso vacío entre sus manos.

Nanase se puso de pie de nuevo y extendió la mano para que el pequeño depositara el vaso en sus manos cosa que hizo mostrando una radiante sonrisa de no ser por lo pedazos de chocolate que tenía atorados en los brackets, el de ojos azules suspiro agotado―ven para que te laves los dientes―el de ojos verdes se llevó las manos a la boca y asintió enérgico mientras tomaba la mano del de ojos azules dejando a este helado por un momento.

―¿Ocurre algo señor?―pregunto el niño después de un rato al ver que el de cabello azabache no hacía nada, el de ojos azules negó no muy seguro de que el menor le sostuviera la mano pero no hizo nada para deshacer el agarre, lo llevo al baño y puso un banquito para que el de ojos verdes se pudiera lavar los dientes con facilidad, el menor saco de su mochila de gatito un cepillo con forma de gato y una pasta dental con dibujitos de gatos en ella, Haru se preguntó internamente si ese niño no tenía una obsesión con los gatos.

―En un rato regreso―declaro el muchacho mientras se iba a la cocina a lavar el vaso y depositarlo con el resto, por lo menos el niño que le había tocado cuidar no era como un mini Nagisa, seguro se hubiera vuelto loco con un niño así revoleteando de un lado a otro, seguía sin saber cómo se había soportado al rubio cuando eran niños. Con algo de pereza se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde encontró al de ojos verdes lavando entre sus brackets con un cepillo pequeñito, el menor se enjuago y sonrio frente al espejo. El amante del agua se preguntó internamente si ese niño no se cansaba de sonreír siempre.

El resto de la tarde el pequeño niño cuyo nombre no sabía y le daba igual saberlo le siguió hablando, parecía que ese niño decía todo lo que le pasaba por la mente, él por su parte solo le contestaba con monosílabos o cosas por el estilo, después de todo Haruka Nanase no era un persona que se conociera precisamente por ser conversadora.

Ya entrada la noche como a eso de las 7 de la noche después de darle de cenar al pequeño niño y que este se cepillara los dientes callo rendido en uno de los sillones de la residencia Nanase, Haruka no era mala persona aparte de que el de cabello castaño oliva era su responsabilidad por ese día por lo que lo cargo y lo llevo a su cama para que el menor descansara al lado de ese muñeco de felpa del que no se separaba.

Después de hacer sus deberes, tomar un baño de dos horas y cenar se dispuso a dormir también; sin embargo, el timbre de su hogar sonó anunciando la llegada de alguien, no había que ser genio para saber que esa sería la señora Tachibana en busca de su preciado hijo cuyo nombre seguía sin saber, bajo las escaleras con parsimonia para abrir la puerta con tranquilidad encontrándose precisamente con la señora Tachibana, esta le sonrió con un semblante algo cansado, detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre castaño de ojos cafés, por supuesto, el esposo de esta ―hola Haru-chan, perdón por la tardanza, todo fue una falsa alarma―menciono la mujer con algo de cansancio en la voz.

El menor solo asintió, él no era de muchas palabras por lo que se hizo a un lado invitando a pasar a los adultos a su casa―¿Cómo se portó Mako-chan?―alzo una ceja, ¿ese no era el muñeco de felpa?

La mujer rió levemente al ver la cara de Haruka―si es extraño Makoto le puso Mako-chan a su peluche―Nanase solo asintió _"se llama Makoto"_.

―Bien, está dormido en mi cama―contesto después de un rato subiendo escaleras arribas para que el esposo de la señora lo siguiera, ambos hombres llegaron a la habitación en la cual se encontraba el pequeño Mako durmiendo profundamente abrazado a su orca de peluche.

El adulto tomo entre sus brazos a su hijo quien no despertó, Haru para ayudar tomo de una mesa el extraño bolso en forma de gato bajando las escaleras después del mayor, la mujer fascinada al ver como su hijo dormía tan plácidamente le pregunto al único hijo de los Nanase cuanto le cobraría y extrañamente Haruka negó con la cabeza, sin duda ni el mismo ojiazul entendió su acción pero era mejor dejarlo así se estaba muriendo de sueño―buenas noches Haru-chan, y muchas gracias―menciono la mujer encantada con el comportamiento desinteresado del menor, ya después le pagaría, por el momento ella también se sentía lo suficiente cansada para no querer negociar con el de ojos azules, Nanase solo asintió con la cabeza para después cerrar la cabeza después de ver como la silueta de los señores Tachibana junto a su hijo desaparecían entre la obscuridad de la noche.

Cuando Haru se acostó en su cama se dio cuenta que esta guardaba un agradable calor en las mantas _"Makoto…"_ pensó antes de caer dormido.

* * *

Camino apresurado buscando donde protegerse de la lluvia, esperaba no mojarse mucho, vio una banca con techo en el parque, corrió más rápido escuchando sus botas retumbar contra los charcos de agua, abrazando con fuerza su bolso de gatito contra él, no quería que se le cayera. Cuando llego vio como otra persona se encontraba sentada ahí cohibido y sin notar su presencia.

―Señor, ¿usted también se está ocultando de la lluvia?―pregunto con curiosidad para después agregar―no esperaba que lloviera y como mami esta con mis hermanitos bebés no me pudo venir a recoger―miro las gotas que caían haciendo contra el piso.

La otra persona se tensó a su pregunta, Makoto lo miro con mayor detenimiento notando las ligeras convulsiones en el cuerpo de la otra persona por lo que preocupado puso su manita en el hombro de la otra persona― ¿se encuentra bien señor?―inquirió preocupado. El de ojos verdes se tensó cuando vio como la otra persona le devolvía una mirada llorosa, eran unos ojos azules y algo hinchados, que no veía como desde hace un mes―señor… ¡¿lo estuvieron molestando?!―pregunto alarmado el pequeño de ojos verdes.

Haruka solo bufo al ver al mocoso Tachibana frente a él, llevaba las mismas botas de la última vez, un short parecido al de la vez pasada y un abrigo verde que le quedaba grande, y como esperaba con el extraño bolso en forma de gato. La mirada verde lo miro mucho más preocupado que antes, harto de esa mirada simplemente lo soltó todo―Rin me rechazo, dijo que la gente gay era asquerosa―murmuro viendo las gotas de agua caer contra el suelo.

―¡¿Gente gay?!―Haru sonrio con sarcasmo al oír la pregunta del menor, incluso los niños lo despreciaban.

El de ojos verdes sintió miedo al ver la mirada de su niñera, parecía como si estuviera muerta y angustiada―incluso tú me tienes asco―dijo con simpleza el de ojos azules.

―¡Yo no le tengo asco!―grito el niño contradiciendo las palabras del mayor.

―Entonces ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara al decírtelo?―apenas termino de formular su pregunta sintió los labios del menor sobre los suyos, asustado se separó del menor quien lo miraba sonrojado.

―Ese fue mi primer beso―Makoto bajo la mirada con un sonrojo―¡y no sentía asco al dárselo a usted señor!―grito el más pequeño con el rostro rojo―se sintió cálido―dijo en un susurro al ver como el de ojos azules se retiraba corriendo entre la lluvia.

* * *

Lalala~ yo aqui publicando un día antes del proximo año .3. bueno gracias por leer :3 para esto me inspire en unas imagenes y uno de mis mangas favoritos .o. espero y les haya gustado un poco ^^ dentro de poquito actualizo ¡1,2,Free! más tarde ^^U

DEsde ya les deseo un feliz año nuevo con mucho yaoi :D ya saben si les gusto nada cuesta dejar un review (?) Bueno prospero año nuevo :D Bendiciones~

**Nanami off~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Perdon por tardar tanto pero como ya entre al colegio se me esta haciendo algo complicado, ademas de que estoy, en el que se supone, es el años más duro D: no lo sé._**

**_Bien, ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo de ver a mi pequeño y shota Mako-chan :D_**

**_PD: el nombre del manga de donde saque la idea es "Puchi Puri" *O* o por Glob yo estoy enamorada de Atsushi, es uno de mis semes favoritos, los invito a leerlo._**

**_Disfruten~_**

* * *

**_"Sentimientos de un pequeño príncipe"_**

Tomo entre sus manitas la pequeña orca de peluche que llevaba siempre consigo, desde que sus padres se lo habían regalado hace años, y sus ojos brillaron de pura alegría cuando vio a su objetivo acercándose a paso lento con la vista fija en el mar. Se puso de pie tan rápido como sus piernas temblorosas se lo permitieron, se mentalizo para el encuentro, cerrando sus ojitos fuertemente para pensar en las palabras adecuadas que debía decirle. Contó hasta 10 dándose el valor que nunca había tenido pero que esa ocasión demandaba, todo fuera porque lo valía, cuando termino su cuenta abrió los ojos llenos de decisión; sin embargo, su objetivo ―como las otras muchas veces que lo había intentado― se alejó haciendo como que no existía, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas que intento que no salieran en vano, como las últimas tres veces, sollozo un poco, tomo su mochila de la banca donde le había dado aquel beso al muchacho de ojos azules. Soltó un suspiro agónico sin muchas ganas de irse del lugar, viendo que tenía tiempo de sobra para volver, saco unas galletas, obviamente hechas por su madre, y una cajita de leche, con los ojos todavía rojos por el llanto de hace una rato le dio el primer traguito a la deliciosa leche con sabor a chocolate, a veces pensaba que tenía una obsesión con la leche o el chocolate, negó levemente, ¡la lecha era buena!, eso lo haría crecer tan alto para que el señor Haruka le hiciera caso, como su mamá le había dicho que se llamaba.

Un mordisquito más a sus preciadas galletas de chocolate, otro suspiro, bajo la mirada desilusionado, por más que lo intentaba no podía hacer que el muchacho de ojos azules lo mirara― ¿Qué hago?―soltó un sonido desesperado con su garganta, sin darse cuenta otras lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, negó con la cabeza, tenía que dejar de llorar y ser fuerte, ¡debía demostrar que era un hombre!, ya más animado se levantó del banquito, guardo las galletas que le sobraron, boto la cajita de donde había bebido leche con anterioridad, se sacudió las migajas y sonrio con decisión.

―¿Estas bien chibi?―miro al señor que le había hablado, era uno rubio de ojos rosáceos y apariencia amigable.

Lo miro dubitativo, su mamá le había dicho que no hablara con extraños, abrazo contra si a Mako-chan e hizo más fuerte el agarre sobre su mochila de gatito―mi mamá me dijo que no hablara con extraños―murmuro desconfiado.

El de ojos rosáceos pareció pensarlo y después le sonrio― me llamo Nagisa Hazuki, tengo 16 años y voy en primero del Instituto Iwatobi, mucho gusto―sonrió con más ganas, si era posible.

El pequeño Makoto pareció pensarlo para después contestar―Makoto Tachibana, voy a segundo de primaria de la escuela Iwatobi―le sonrió levemente.

―Bien Mako-chan, ya nos conocemos―menciono risueño el rubio―ahora, ¿te encuentras bien, Mako-chan? Es que tienes los ojos rojos como si hubieras estado llorando―menciono con una sonrisa condescendiente el mayor.

―Es que―titubeo un poco, sin saber si podía confiar en él su más grande secreto, pero la sonrisa fraternal del rubio lo hizo seguir―la persona que quiero me ignora―soltó en un murmullo avergonzado mientras bajaba su mirada a las botitas que esta vez tenían un detalle de un conejito.

El de ojos rosáceos pareció sorprendido por un momento pero después le sonrio con sinceridad―hay el amor pequeño, con que eso era―se puso una mano en la barbilla pensativo― ¿y cómo es la niña que te gusta?―le pregunto mientras se sentaba en el banquito que antes ocupaba el de ojos verdes, por consiguiente el menor también se sentó dejando sus piernas colgando.

―Es que no es una niña, señor…―murmuro inseguro mientras jugaba con el muñeco entre sus manos, Hazuki abrió los ojos sorprendido por la respuesta del pequeño niño.

―¿Es un hombre?―pregunto consternado esperando que fuera una mujer adulta.

El de ojos verdes asintió con las mejillas coloradas―es que el señor Haruka fue muy bueno conmigo, y es cálido…―susurro completamente rojo estrujando el peluche entre sus bracitos.

―¡¿Haru-chan?!―medio grito el rubio, joder, ese pequeño era toda una caja de sorpresas.

―¿Lo conoce señor?―le pregunto ilusionado, el de ojos rosados parpadeo confundido al ver la mirada del pequeño, por un momento pensó que tal vez el castaño estaba confundido, pero, esa mirada no se podía contradecir… expresaba tanto cariño, ternura y anhelo, que no pudo mentirle.

―Sí, Haru-chan es mi amigo desde hace años, es un año mayor que yo y va al mismo instituto―contesto pensativo―y… ¿de dónde lo conoces pequeño?―quiso sacarse la duda, no es como que Haru-chan anduviera hablando con todo el mundo, mucho menos con un pequeño.

―El señor Haruka fue mi niñera una vez…―soltó avergonzado el de ojos verdes, por su parte Hazuki estallo en risas.

―¡¿Haru-chan tu niñera?!―siguió riendo el rubio, el menor asintió avergonzado―perdón―se disculpó el de mayor mientras se quitaba con el dedo una lagrimita provocada por la risa.

El infante ofendido inflo los mofletes―el señor Haru fue muy bueno conmigo―afirmo― además… yo no quiero verlo llorar como aquel día…― soltó pensativo el menor, el rubio puso una mirada seria, así que por eso Haruka estaba raro desde hace días, estaba seguro que algo tenía que ver con Rin porque ninguno se dirigía la palabra, además Nanase hacia todo lo posible para evitarlo―¡yo quiero protegerlo y hacerlo feliz!―esa oración saco al rubio de sus cavilaciones.

El mayor sonrió complacido―entonces tienes mi bendición Mako-chan―menciono solemne el de ojos rosas al de pequeño que se encontraba totalmente rojo.

―¿En serio?―Makoto estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Matsuoka.

El otro no pudo evitar soltar una risita― claro Mako-chan, se ve que tu harás feliz a Haru-chan―soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al cielo que se teñía de rojo, anaranjado y los otros colores del ocaso―pero por el momento deberías regresar a tu casa, se está haciendo tarde y es peligroso que andes solo en la calle―el mayor se puso de pie sacudiéndose un poco el pantalón siendo imitado por el menor―¿mañana nos vemos a las 4 en este lugar para seguir hablando de Haru-chan y tu situación?―se aventuró a preguntar el de mayor estatura.

El ojiverde asintió feliz―¡si señor!―menciono animado para acto seguido irse corriendo del parque.

El rubio sonrio divertido y también se marchó empezando a planear que haría.

* * *

Makoto llegó puntual al lugar del encuentro con el señor Nagisa, que había sido muy bueno con él, ya llevaban una semana reuniéndose en el mismo parque a la misma hora, gracias a él se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas que le gustaban al señor Haruka, como que amaba el agua, cosa que por desgracia a él le daba miedo, también que en su mayoría siempre comía caballa, que estaba en un equipo de natación con sus otros amigos, que era muy bueno en las clases de arte y casi no hablaba con nadie. Se sentó ansioso en la banca esperando que el rubio llegara para que le pudiera contar más historias del de ojos azules.

Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 4: 10 p.m., bueno todavía nada de qué preocuparse, a veces el señor Nagisa se atrasaba porque tenía prácticas de natación. Sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas preguntándose como seria estar tanto tiempo con el señor Haruka como lo estaba Hazuki, un calorcito agradable se instaló en su pecho, como le gustaría hablar con el señor Haruka.

―Nagisa no va a venir―pego un brinco en su asiento al escuchar la voz monótona, su corazón empezó a palpitar como loco contra su pecho, abrió los ojos lentamente y con el rostro completamente rojo.

―¿P-por qué?― tartamudeo un poco mientras hacia la pregunta, apretó contra su pecho el peluche, comenzó a mover sus piernas con cierto nerviosismo.

―Tiene una cita con Rei―ladeó la cabeza al reconocer el nombre, ese era el chico del que no dejaba de hablar el señor Nagisa, sonrió alegre por él, se levantó ya más calmado del banquito donde había estado sentado.

―Muchas gracias señor Haruka―hizo una reverencia algo adormilado por la presencia del amante del agua, se dio la media vuelta para irse del lugar con una sonrisa hermosa instalada en el rostro. Se sentía tan feliz de haber visto al señor Haruka.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?―la voz vacía del mayor lo detuvo, se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras jugaba con sus manitas.

―Le pregunte a mi mamá―Nanase asintió sin muchas ganas, Tachibana no hallaba que hacer, tal vez ya debía irse―me alegra mucho haberlo visto señor Haruka―el de ojos verdes sonrió hermosamente―me hace muy feliz ya no verlo triste como aquella vez―murmuro nostálgico.

Nanase iba a decir algo pero una voz se lo impidió― así que ahora estas interesado en niños Nanase―Haru creo una línea recta con sus labios.

―Vamos, Makoto―los ojos del menor brillaron emocionados al saber que Haru sabía su nombre.

―¡Sí!―contesto entusiasmado mientras caminaba rápidamente intentando seguir el ritmo del mayor ignorando por completo a la otra persona que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

El pequeño Makoto se detuvo, ya no aguantaba más, llevaba prácticamente corriendo por un buen rato y ya sus piernas no daban, se apoyó contra un muro intentando meter algo de aire a sus cansados pulmones.

―Tsk eres muy molesto―escucho como mascullaba la persona que quería tanto, alzo su mirada dándole una sonrisa cansada. Vio como el mayor se acercaba a él a paso lento y calmado y ante la mirada sorprendida del pequeño, Nanase lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo cargo.

―¡Espere!, ¡yo puedo solo señor Haruka!―reclamo totalmente rojo el pequeño Tachibana.

―No seas tan molesto y cierra los ojos―dijo con suavidad el azebache mientras esbozaba una muy leve e imperceptible sonrisa al ver como al rato la pequeña molestia caía dormida.

* * *

La señora abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con el rostro de su hijo mayor, y si lo encontró, pero no esperaba encontrarlo en los brazos de Haruka Nanase―¿Haru-chan?

―Me encontré con él y se quedó dormido―explico con su siempre monótona voz.

La mujer le sonrió―bueno gracias por traerlo, Haru-chan―parecía en verdad agradecida―pensé que estaba con Nagisa-chan, últimamente está mucho con él―murmuro pensativa―¿te molestaría subirlo a su habitación? Es que estoy algo ocupada con la cena―el de ojos azules simplemente negó y la interrogo con la mirada esperando que le dijera donde estaba la habitación de este― es la tercera a mano derecha―la mujer le sonrió agradecida y se retiró a donde él creía estaba la cocina.

Subió las escaleras con el pequeño Tachibana en sus brazos y lo deposito con suavidad sobre la cama, la respiración calmada del de ojos verdes era lo único que se escuchaba, soltó un suspiro dispuesto a irse pero un jalón en la manga del uniforme lo hizo voltear a ver al pequeño que lo miraba con ojos adormilados―señor Haruka―los ojos mal enfocados del menor le aclaraban el hecho de que este se encontraba más dormido que despierto―lo amo mucho―el menor le dio una mirada tan sincera y cargada de ternura, que lo desconcertó y asusto por partes iguales, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa.

Agradecía que el mocoso hubiera cerrado los ojos después de decirle eso―Makoto idiota―murmuro ya más calmado mientras se retiraba de la habitación del pequeño Tachibana.

Sin embargo, la sensación de calidez que le habían provocado las palabras del menor no la olvido ni pudo deshacerse de ella ni si quiera con una baño en la tina.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí :D amo sus reviews y gracias por apoyar mis historias, no saben que bonito se siente ver que a alguien le gustan las cosas que escribes w **love love love~ **es realmente una experiencia maravillosa :3 los invito a escribir, es realmente gratificante -w-/ me encantaria leer sus historias.

Bien dejando eso de lado, les deseo un buen inicio de semana :D Se despide su servidora. **Bye bye~**

**Nanami off~**


End file.
